In the Midst of the Rain
by xoLights
Summary: Rose is human and Bella's best friend. They go down to La Push for Billy Black's birthday and find out they were imprinted on. * *BAD SUMMERY. GOOD STORY* * Please read and review. Tell me what you think. ONE-SHOT


**_A/N:_**_ Okay so let's make something clear here. Bella and Rosalie are both 100% HUMAN! Rose is not a Blondie, as my friends call it, but a brownie. _(I did that because Nikki Reed is a brownie and I found pictures of them that inspired me:) **-xoLights**

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Bella!"<em> Alice squeaked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Ali." I said running a brush through my wet hair.

_"Do you want to go shopping with me today?"_ She asked. I wish she'd get the hint that I. HATE. SHOPPING.

"Actually Ali, Charlie and I are going to the Rez today. Billy is having a birthday party or something." I told her as I plugged in my blow dryer and straightened.

_"Darn Bella,"_ she said. I could hear the frown as she spoke again. _"Why do those stupid ware-wolfs have to ruin all of my fun?"_

I giggled at her outburst. "Alice text me or something, I have to finish my hair."

_"Can I at least come over there and help you with your hair?" _she asked and I sighed. _"I take that as a yes. I'll be there in a bit."_

I just rolled my eyes as I heard the door bell. "Bells!" my dad yelled from the down the hall.

"Yeah dad?" I asked as I put my hear into his room. He was just about to change out of his uniform.

"Can you get the door please?" he ask.

"Sure. It's Alice anyway." I said. he smiled and thanked me as I left the room. I ran down the steps and jumped of as soon as I got to the 5 step off the bottom floor. I jogged to the door and opened it to see both my best friends. Alice and Rosalie.

"Alice," I said as I smiled at both of them. I gaze locked with rose as she sage me a hug. "Hey Rose!"

Rose and I are really great friends. I tell her more things then I have to anyone. Rose is the only human at our school that knows about the Cullen's being Vampires. Mostly because she used to date Ali's brother Emmett.

"So." Alice said as she got the second hug. "Have you picked out your outfit yet?" she asked me. I shook my head. "Good." she said as she pulled me to the stairs.

We walked up the stairs at a human pace because Charlie was home. we formed a line. Alice, me and then Rose.

"So Bella," Rose said. "How have you been doing today?" She sat down at my desk and looked into her purse and took out her make-up bag.

"Oh, nothing, really." I said as I sat down on my bed. "I finished all of my homework. And I started on getting Ideas for our photography project." I said sitting back against my hear board.

"Really?" she asked surprised. "While we do our make-up you can tell me about some." she said.

Rose and I have been best friends longer that I have known anyone besides Jake. When my mom moved us to Arizona, Rose and I have never lost contact. We either texted, IM'ed, or Skype. We even did the old fashion way by writing letters. We always signed our letters with BFF. It was cute. I still have every single letter she wrote me in a huge hope chest that my dad made me.

"You're going?" Alice asked as she turned around from my closet. She looked upset.

"Yeah," I said looking at her. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I looked at Rose and she shrugged.

"I wish I could go." she said as she turned back around and kept looking in my closet.

Rose and I both looked at each other in wide eyes, and laughed. Ali turned around again and glared at us. "What?" she asked.

"Did you just say you wanted to go to a party for an old man?" I laughed out.

"And it on the Rez." Rose laughed.

"Oh I know." Alice said. "I still wish I could go."

"That's a great idea." I heard Charlie say as he came into my bedroom in a pair of dark washed jeans and a gray shirt. and a tie in his hands. "Why don't you tag along with the girls here?" he suggested. Rose and I went stiff. Gladly that Charlie didn't catch it.

"I can't." Alice said I got up to help dad tie his tie. "I have a huge History project due tomorrow for school, and if I don't get it done by 10 o'clock tonight, my dad will ground me." she said while slumping onto my bed.

I finished tying his tie and patted it. "What did you do without me when you had to wear a tie?" he smiled all proudly at me and pointed to Rose.

"Rosie here helped me." he said all proudly. When she giggled and nodded her head he patted her head and messed up her hair.

"Dad!" she said and hit his bear belly.

"Hurry up and get ready. Billy wants' us there by 6:30." he said turning to leave the room. "Good luck on your project Alice, we'll miss you tonight." She smiled at his and he closed the door.

Alice hopped back up and pulled two dresses out of my closet. "Okay," she started speaking as she pointed at Rose. "Start stipping and what colour of bra are you wearing?" she asked.

"Black," Rose said standing up and taking her jacket off. "Why?" she asked as she began to take her pants off.

"Bella you need to let Rose barrow a white strapless bra." she said as she went back into my closet and pulled open a draw or two looking for my under wear drawer. She pulled something out an handed it to Rose. "After you put this on put this really cute dress on." she said as she set a strapless cream coloured dress with pink and purple flowers on it, that landed just above her knee caps. I wore that dress on my first date with Edward.

"Bells that's so cute." Rose squeaked as he looked at it.

"Thanks," I said.

"Okay now Bella, you are going to wear this dress." she said holding up the dress she picked out for me.

"But Alice!" i groaned. "You know I hate dresses."

"Well this is your punishment for going to the Rez" she stated happily. I groaned again and undressed my self. I was already wearing a strapless bra so i didn't have to change. Ali picked out a plain magentic coloured dress that hit above the knees and showed my straightened and curled both my hair and Rose's hair and just as we were done with our make-up Charlie knocked and the door and walked in.

"Don't you girls look pretty," dad smiled as he looked at us, then he looked at Alice. "Sorry Alice but it's time for us to leave."

"Okay," she smiled. "My brother just texted me saying that he's waiting for me. Bye girls she said as she walked down the stairs and closed the door loudly.

"Well lets go." Dad said.

* * *

><p>As we got there we got there we realized that we were having a bonfire. Rose and I smiled as we saw Jake and his friends coming out of the woods. They usually wore nothing but cut-offs, but tonight they were wearing nice clothes.<p>

The whole way here Rose and I kept talking about he boyfriend Jacob and his friend, my boyfriend, Paul.

"Hey Bella, Rose." Jacob said as him and the rest of his friends walked up. Some of there girlfriends joined them.

"Hey," I said as he gave me a hug.

"Hi Jake," Rose giggled as he put his arm around her. My dad wondered of rolling his eyes.

"Hey Paul." i said as he came and leaned near the truck with me.

"Bells," he said. "Do you wanna go take a walk with me?"

I blushed and nodded. "Don't go to far!" Rosalie said as he grabbed my hand as we started walking away from them. I didn't even turn around to reply, I just stuck my hand above my head and flipped her off. I heard the group laughing as i smiled up ad Paul.

"How have you been?" i asked and i put my unoccupied hand on his arm so i was touching the inside of his elbow.

"I've been okay," he said looking down at me. "I'm great now that you're here." i blushed again but smiled.

"Bells?" he asked as we walked a little ways and stopped at a little cottage surrounded by trees.

"Yeah," I whispered as i turned to see his beautiful fast basked in the moonlight. _Damn he's beautiful._

He smiled and pushed open the door of the cottage and pulled me in after him. "This place is beautiful." I said looking around. It was small, but cute. "You live here?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. I do." he said letting go of my hand.

"If this is your house whose house did i stay at when i stayed the night with you?" I asked him.

"That was Sam and Emily's house." he said going into another room.I followed and saw that it was his bedroom. He had a twin sized bed that had black sheets on them and a black blanket, that looked like it could be a throw.I saw him in his closet looking for something. I gave him a questioning look as he popped his head out. "Just came to get this." he said as he held a guitar up in the air. I smiled and nodded.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar." i said as he came towards me. When he was right in front of me i ran a hand up his chest up to his face. I cupped it and smiled as he leaned down to kiss me. As we kissed i felt his free hand go to the lower of my back and make his way up a bit and pressed me closer to him. I trailed my tongue on his bottom lip and when he opened his mouth i brought his bottom lip into my mouth and sucked on it. That got a moan out of him, and i felt his hardness on my tummy. I then bit his lip and pulled away with it still in my mouth.

I let it go and leaned up against the wall. I giggled as he shuddered. "That was the best kiss I have ever had."

I laughed and put on a flirty yet sexy face, and said. "I do things better then most girls... and guys." then i turned around and started to walk away. I heard a grawl and sped up so i was running out the door and into the night. I heard him running after me then I felt myself lift up. He picked me up and though me on his shoulders. I giggled and pinched his butt. I got a slap on the ass in return.

I was laughing so hard i didn't realize i was so close to his butt. "Don't you darn fart." i said as he laughed.

When we got close enough to the fire he put me down. I looked and saw a whole lot of people. "Who are all of these people. I thought this was a party for Billy." I asked whispering in his ear. That earned another shutter.

"It is, but since its his day and a usual day for a pack meeting he thought we could do both." he said ans he looked around the fire.

"Pack meeting?" I asked.

"Come on," he told me. "You'll understand in a bit."

I just nodded and followed. I was getting a little cold so i went closer to him. He laughed and put his guitar on the sand and took off his leather jacket and helped me put it on. He was so much bigger than me so it was huge. It was hard for me to stick my hand out so i could hold him. That had him cracking up so pinched his but, HARD.

As we got back to the group Billy has the Boys separate from the girls for the begging as he started to talk about the legends and about imprinting. I frowned and leaned into Rose. Paul was a were-wolf and he could imprint at anytime. I know this is being selfish but i don't want him to imprint. Unless it was on me. I looked at Rose and she seemed to be thinking the same thing. We put our arms around each other and leaned out heads on each others.

"Since we are outsiders then why are Rose and I here." I asked. I looked around and saw that Paul was smiling and looking at me. I blushed and dropped my head until Billy spoke.

"For one it's my birthday." he said and everyone laughed. "And second Paul and Jacob have imprinted. One on each of you." he said and Rose and I looked at each other and smiled. "Paul imprinted on you my dear Isabella." he paused as he gestured for Paul to come sit by me. When he did her brought his guitar and sat right behind me and put his legs on either side of me and leaned his back against the large drift wood that was behind me. I sighed and drifted back and leaned my back into his lovely chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"And you my dear Rosalie, have been imprinted on my only son Jacob." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand. When Jacob came and sat on her lap everyone laughed. He scooted to the side and gave her a huge kiss tight in front of everyone. All the wolfs wolfed and hollered and most of the girls awwwed.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" I asked as i turned to look at him.

"Cause I have something better to show you that I'm in love with you to everyone besides kissing you." he said as everyone turned to look at us. "Even though i do love her kissed." I laughed and he picked up his guitar and helped me to stand up. He than went to sit on the only drift wood that was empty.

"This one's for you my love." he said as i blushed. he started strumming his guitar and he closed his eyes.

_It's easy to see how everything is loosely_  
><em>Put into a box to describe how<em>  
><em>Well it is working<em>  
><em>but can you tell me<em>  
><em>How did she knock me off of my feet<em>  
><em>When she said hello<em>  
><em>My name is beautiful<em>  
><em>I said excuse me miss but it's time for me to hit the floor<em>  
><em>And now this dancing has turned to falling<em>  
><em>Words can't do justice to this girl I know<em>

_And It's those deep breaths that get me through the times_  
><em>she's standing next to me<em>  
><em>She's nothing short of lovely<em>  
><em>Does she notice that I can't breathe<em>  
><em>Everything around me is getting hazy<em>

_I'll loosen up my tie_  
><em>No use in being shy<em>

_So take one petal at a time_  
><em>And toss it to the ground<em>  
><em>Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine<em>  
><em>And feel how we have to hold our breath<em>  
><em>To make sure we don't miss one moment tonight<em>

_Under this moonlight_  
><em>I can see the mystery behind your eyes<em>  
><em>With every taste girl, well I delight in you<em>  
><em>And yet this distance<em>  
><em>That separates my hand from yours<em>  
><em>Can only make me appreciate your heart<em>  
><em>I adore you<em>

_So take one petal at a time_  
><em>And toss it to the ground<em>  
><em>Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine<em>  
><em>And feel how we have to hold our breath<em>  
><em>To make sure we don't miss one moment tonight<em>

_Quiet now, she's fast asleep_  
><em>And to my arm she's clinging<em>  
><em>You're mine girl<em>  
><em>And my heart is yours<em>

_So take one petal at a time_  
><em>And toss it to the ground<em>  
><em>Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine<em>  
><em>And feel how we have to hold our breath<em>  
><em>To make sure we don't miss one moment tonight<em>

As he finished singing the song. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Even the Elders. Paul walked over to me and got down on one knee. He then pulled out a box. "This is my love in a box." he laughed as he opened it. "Isabella Marie Swan, I know we have only been going out for 3 weeks, but we have known each other for a very long time. Will you do the honors of being my wife?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes." i squeaked. "I would love to be your wife." i said and kissed him.

* * *

><p><em>Like? Hate? Keep? Delete? Keep writing? What should i do? Reviews please(: <em>**-xoLights**


End file.
